Ouch, My Feelings R Hurt
by JoongStarr
Summary: LEMON Sasori gets embarrassed and his feelings are hurt. Deidara tries to make it better. DeixSaso


**Disclaimer : I do not own NARUTO **

**Sasori : Happy Reading**

**JoongStarr : Yay, Danna! -crushes-**

* * *

It was a semi normal day in Akatsuki headquarters except for the fact that Pein and Konan had recently gotten together which caused a stir between the members.

Sasori sighed and tried to continue his work over all the talking and celebrating coming from the house. He didn't know what the big deal was, considering the fact that everyone here had a partner already and it was nothing strange. Sasori could tell that the two had a thing for each other and so did everyone else so what was exciting? Sasori growled into the hole he was currently examining. Normally, had this been a normal situation he would have just grabbed the critter he needed for his poison and called it a day. But this was not a normal situation as he was human now and one sting could either burn, paralyze or kill him. And neither of which he was too comfortable with. Sasori sat up from the hole and absorb a deep breath before gathering his courage and shooting his now human hand down the hole. Less than a second later a frantic scream was heard coming from the usually collected puppeteer and the rest of the Akatsuki members ran outside.

Soon enough after stepping into the secluded back area of their organization they witnessed a panic stricken Sasori pulling at his hair and clothes, whimpering, and shivering, shaking out his cloak. Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame burst out laughing at the scene while Itachi and Deidara tried to refrain from laughing putting their hands to their mouths.

The scorpion had literally jumped on him and Sasori was still in full panic mode trying to rid the non existent critter away and figure out where he could have been bitten.

"That was great, oh my god I can't breathe!" Kisame bellowed out between fits of laughter.

Sasori quickly got over his fit, while paling and spinning around absolutely horrified. Had they been there the whole time? Had they really seen him act like a freaked out idiot? The red head's mouth went agape slightly as he tinged bright red. His heart was about to explode and his eyes began to sting with little amounts of water trying to make their way to the surface but he blinked them back as best he could. Containing his emotion turned out to be harder than he had expected it to be after being revived into his human form after so many years of not having to hold back tears. He used to not have stupid things like tear ducts, organs and blood. Only a heart, and he was utterly embarrassed.

Kakuzu and Hidan took in ragged breaths.

"Please ... don't stop, it was ... just getting funnier!"

"D-Don't tell me your afraid of the bug!" **(A/N : You can pick which two lines Kakuzu and Hidan say. Aw I feel bad for Sasori danna.)**

Zetsu's black half cackled. "Don't have a heart attack Pinocchio." His white side responded with a faint laugh of his own, "We saw you jumping and screaming like some girl."

This made the laughing members fall over in hysteria. Never had they seen the now officially young puppet master act so childishly. Especially over his own obsession.

Sasori dropped his empty jar and squeezed his eyes shut taking in deep breaths. He had to put almost all his effort into not let anything fall. They would definitely have a ball with that. He had to stay cool and sound mean but it turned out to be harder than it sounded since every time he attempted to speak his throat tightened uncomfortably and his eyes would burn all over again.

Seeing this, Itachi decided to step in. "This isn't funny. Stop acting like children. You're Akatsuki."

The members stifled their laughter to a halt and Sasori having enough of being embarrassed brushed through the members and into their 'home'. Controlling emotions was really way too hard.

Once in the bedroom that he shared with his partner he immediately felt pathetic and pissed at the same time. He hasn't been able to catch a single scorpion all this week since being human and then to make matters worse, he freaked out when it jumped on him. But what was truly humiliating was to discover his fellow members had witnessed the whole thing. Then he flushed realizing that Deidara had seen him act like a moron. Never in his life had he felt like such an idiot.

--

Deidara watched Sasori go inside and scowled at the S-rank criminals. "You guys are a bunch of idiots, un! How could you, un? Do you know the trouble Sasori danna has went through just adapting to being a human again, un?"

The members shook their heads and Itachi gave a barely noticeable nod.

"It was funny, ok un? But you don't just say mean things to embarrass him, un! Didn't anyone _besides _me or Itachi-san see how sad he was, un?!" Deidara sighed when they failed to say anything and went in the house the talk to his partner.

Pein and Konan appeared in the doorway. The pierced male dug his foot in the dirt clearly agitated with the noise. "Go find the damn thing and bring it to me."

Kisame cocked his head to the side and leaned against Samehada. "Bring what?"

Konan answered indifferently, "The scorpion."

"Well get going." Pein demanded and they both left.

Zetsu groaned. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

Hidan snickered. "But it was still pretty funny."

Kakuzu sent him a glare and snarled, "Shut-up fuck face."

--

Inside, Deidara took a deep breath and twisted the door knob painfully slow. He didn't know what Sasori did when he was embarrassed having never been in the position before so the clay artist had to take extra caution. Deidara stepped through and scanned the room spotting Sasori on the floor working on his new 'creation' as if it was his last puppet on Earth. "Sasori danna, un?"

Sasori flushed and kept working on his puppet. His heart felt like it had jumped in his throat when Deidara entered the room.

"I know you hear me, un." Deidara sat down next to his red headed lover. As serious as he was about making him feel better he had to force himself to keep to grin from forming at the red head's current actions. _He_even had to admit that Sasori was dramatizing this thing a bit.

Sasori threw his equipment off his lap and turned around to face Deidara. "What?!"

The blonde was about to say something when he realized dry tear streaks on his partner's cheeks. His eyes were red, puffy, and still a little watery. "Sasori ... were you really crying, un?"

Sasori stared wide eyed and glared. "What do you want brat!?"

Deidara shifted a little. "I was just checking to see if you were okay, un. I know you're still upset about what happened out there danna, un."

"Who said I was upset?" Sasori mumbled.

Deidara rolled his eyes._"Drama queen, un" _"Stop that, un. It's written all over your face, un!"

Sasori let his head drop on Deidara's shoulder breathing in his scent. "That's the problem and ... I ... I was _this _close to catching it and I didn't want to get stung and it jumped on me then ... my heart felt and legs felt funny ... I'm going to kill them all."

Deidara drew him in for a hug and chuckled. "You're silly, un. What that was ... well you were scared danna, un. And I would be just as surprised if a scorpion jumped on me, un. Remember when we had put scorpions in all their rooms and they ran out screaming like little girls, un?"

Sasori couldn't help but laugh. He remembered that too well. "That was funny."

Deidara lifted his lover's chin kissing pink lips and bumping their noses. "So don't worry about it, un." Said the blonde and nipped his ear earning a small moan. "You being human is probably one of the best things that could've ever happened to you danna, un. I like kissing you and you feeling it, un."

Sasori blushed and grinned pushing his lover's mouth off his neck with his hand while letting out a content groan. "Stop trying to make me feel better brat. I need to be pissed when I see Kisame and them."

Suddenly, the door opened and the two love birds got onto their feet thoroughly amused when each member (excluding Itachi) walked in the door bandaged and staggering in their room holding a little glass jar.

Kisame groaned out in pain. "We found your ... ah my god I can't finish."

Hidan cringed. "Scorpion ... agh ..." The immortal breathed out and held the jar to the short Akatsuki member.

Sasori just stared on with his jaw dropping for only a moment before taking the jar and sputtering out a quick thank you. He and Deidara looked at each other and began to laugh as loud as humanly possible, clutching their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.

"That's what you get for laughing at danna, un!"

Pein popped in through the door and nodded looking around. "The mission has been completed I presume?"

When the members nodded Pein shut his eyes and left in a dissipating shadow.

Sasori glanced at the beaten up members and held on to his precious jar. "Morons."

The members muttered their apology and Itachi walked out behind them giving a slight bow and shut the door.

Sasori turned from the door and sat his jar down on the shelf with many others after labeling it and jumped in Deidara's arms receiving a surprised yelp. "I finally got my scorpion. Now I can finished what I started." He said shifting his gaze over to the semi completed puppet.

Deidara smiled lifting Sasori up a little more in order to support his weight sending him a soft kiss. "We gotta finish what **we **started, un." He whispered in the red head's ear causing the shorter male to shiver and throw his head back as his sucked and niped at his neck.

Sasori tightened his slender legs further around the blonde drawing them up and letting his weight fall into his lover's arms. He let out a moan while playing with blonde locks as Deidara devoured his nipples.

Deidara walked over to his bed and laid him down climbing on top running his hands over Sasori's chest, torso, and passed his member. Deidara felt his member pulsate when Sasori's breath hitched and arched his back off the bed. The s-rank criminal loved making love to Sasori now more than ever seeing his lover flush and pant sensitive to every touch. But mostly he always looked forward to hearing him scream his name at the end. That was something he _never_ got to hear before Sasori became human. It was _always_ Deidara screaming out his name and Sasori being on top. But now, the blonde began to think that Sasori liked it too much to care about being on top. All these feelings were new to Sasori and Deidara knew it since this would only be their second time making love to each other this way. Deidara led a trail of heated kisses past Sasori's navel and around his member licking his soft inner thighs.

Sasori gripped his knees, spreading his thighs apart and arched his back letting out a gasp as he felt Deidara's tongue caress his toned thighs and his mouthed palms lapping at each perked nipple. "S-Stop teasing ... me." Sasori panted out breathlessly and bit his lip fighting back a loud moan when Deidara flicked the head of his hard member .

Deidara smiled slyly and made his way back up to the shorter male kissing his lips fiercely before breaking apart with a trail of saliva connecting them to each other. "Don't try to be quiet danna, un." He breathed out and placed his lover's lips to his grinding their members together pressing against Sasori closing his eyes and groaning as Sasori's moans heightened into his mouth and tongue feeling his lover's torso arch into his. By this time, they were naked and letting there hands wander around their toned bodies feeling the heat rise and their hearts racing. Deidara stuck his finger in Sasori's swollen lips hissing at the heated pleasure. Once they were thickly coated with saliva, the clay artist pushed a single digit into the red head and began to thrust his finger inside.

Sasori tossed his head to the side and panted at the sensation softly gripping the bedsheets. "D-Dei ... more ... fuck me ..." and moaned as a second finger was stuck inside his tight flesh and Deidara began to open him.

Deidara felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end with Sasori's statement and pulled away getting a whimper in response and coated his hard dick with his and Sasori's precum. The blonde leaned over his lover and pressed his lips against his ear. "Are ... you ready, un?"

Sasori wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and gave him a loving kiss. "I'm ready."

Deidara positioned himself and pressed in through Sasori's entrance hearing the other whimper. He tried to comfort his lover running his hand through Sasori's tangled red locks while his free hand supported him. "I love you, un."

Sasori panted onto his lover's neck trying to get used to the pain. "Faster. Love you too." Sasori flipped Deidara while he was still inside him and shuddered when he felt Deidara's hands trace over his hips.

Deidara moaned and bucked into Sasori entrance causing them to voice out a groan of pleasure. "Go Sasori danna, un."

Sasori swallowed and clasped his lover's shoulders before lifting his hips and slamming down on Deidara's member. Sasori listening to the moans coming from Deidara and began to thrust again in time with each other. Sasori's threw his head back panting and sweating as Deidara watched with lust filled eyes gripping tighter on Sasori's thighs as each thrust brought him closer to the edge.

The twin sized bed banged against the wall as Sasori cried out in pleasure thrusting faster and harder onto Deidara's member moaning out his lover's name as the friction between them increased.

"Mmm ... Sasori ... faster" Deidara ground out and rolled his eyes back as his member began to tighten and he could feel Sasori entrance spasm.

"Dei ... I ... ah ..." Sasori screamed inconherent sounds when Deidara started pumping his dick and rubbing the head. He bit his lip until it bled and a flush stained his face. He knew he was going to cum soon and he hoped they would at the same time by the way Deidara was swelling up inside of him.

Deidara pulled his lover down still pumping each other and both came at the same time crying out eachother's names and moaning in their kiss. Sasori's cum splattered on their torso's and Deidara shot his load into Sasori, his entrance leaking cum.

With both of them breathing heavily, Sasori buried his heated face in the crook of Deidara's neck sighing in the glow of their aftermath.

Deidara smiled and pulled his lover close after Sasori pulled off and went limp in his arms. "Are you okay, un?"

Sasori closed his eyes and shivered. He didn't realize how cold it was in their room until just now.

"Sasori, un." Deidara sat up slightly and shook his partner's shoulder.

"I'm fine Deidara. I'm just tired." Sasori stated and brought the thick comforter up to their chests once the blue eyed blonde laid back down.

Deidara touched his partner's ear and neck. "Still mad about earlier, un?"

Sasori blushing remembering how badly he had freaked out but relaxed after noting how beat up the other members were after they had managed to catch the scorpion. "No, I'm not."

Deidara rested his chin on the mass of red hair. "Good, I love you too much to see you upset, un."

"You're a complete sap Deidara. I love you too. No more sentimental stuff. I'm going to bed."

Deidara laughed and laced their fingers together. "But seriously, un. Be more careful next time, un. I thought something was seriously wrong when you screamed danna, un.

Sasori rolled over on his back. "Deidara?"

"What, un?"

"Shut-up."

* * *

**OWARI **

**Yay my second DeixSaso lemon! Once again Sasori was the uke for all my uke Sasori lovers **

**-waits for hugs- XD**

**I wasn't planning on adding the lemon. I was actually going to end the fic after Sasori recieved the jar but ... that's just the way it ended up! I hope I'm getting better at writing my lemons it's take alot out of my inner perv hehe. My first EVER lemon was** _Euphoria is a Beach _**and that was also DeixSaso for those who don't know.**

**What should my next one be on? Hmm -writes furiously in notebook forcing out pervy thoughts- **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
